A Human Amongst Souls The Host Fanfiction
by BrandiNC
Summary: I introduce the Idea of a human living with Souls. The human is Pale Moon Ray. This is also a continuation of the character Brandt. I am rateing this more for the future incase of violance. At the moment it isn't to the T rateing yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Host – Fanfiction

I in no way own or claim any rights to The Host or to Stephenie Meyer, this is purely FANFICTION!!

-The Human amongst Souls-

Chapter one: No Longer at Home

"Bye, have a good day at work!" I called as my mother backed out of the drive way.

She smiled and waved. The farewell was kind of silly; of course she would have a great day. She was a Soul after all. I picked up my book bag and started walking towards school. Today was like any other day, the weather was beautiful. The sun was shining, a few clouds but not too many. There was a slight breeze in the air which kept it from being to hot. I truly lived for these kinds of days.

I started a little early so I could stop by the store and grab something for breakfast.

"Good morning Pale Moon Ray, how are you this fine morning?" --Souls we by nature very kind, always pleasant, well to their kind anyway.—"Morning to you too Mr. Seagate.

I am just getting some pop-tarts, then heading off to school." I said as I grabbed a small box off the shelf. Mr. Seagate just smiled and wished me a good day at school.

I couldn't understand why I had to go to school; it wasn't like they were teaching _my_ history. I found it all rather boring. Perhaps it was just for the looks of it. Acting human came naturally to me, but acting like a Soul acting like a human that was different –to put it mildly--. I tried my best for my mother. For her I would do anything. So I kept up this charade. Not many knew I was still human, which is the way we liked it. Generally any and all humans found would be handed over to be used as a host for another Soul; but when my mother took her place in my natural mother's body she felt an undying love and devotion for me. She couldn't bare the thought of losing me in any way. Of course no Soul would act against another Soul, so my mother got to keep me in my human form.

Those who did know weren't too ecstatic about that, they thought her host was too present in her mind. But I knew that wasn't the case, my natural mother wasn't a natural at mothering. The love that came from her now was all Soul. I am sure that if there were any humans left in this world they would be disgusted. Of course they would. They were vile, evil, malicious, and violent. Though I had no memory of many humans, I felt like this couldn't be completely true. If it were, why didn't I feel these things.

As I finished my pop-tart, I reached the school doors. Of which were being held open for me; I smiled as I slinked inside. I couldn't understand why the constant kindness drove me nuts. But it did. Then there was my answer, of course I was all human. I wouldn't mind just a little bit of negligence, if someone was a little rude now and then, what could that hurt?

I giggled at my self as I continued to my classroom.

I ignored most of it, not having stepped one foot out of the city much less traveling light-years away to another planet, knowing I never would. There wouldn't be much use to listen. I daydreamed through most of school. What would it be like to meet other humans, if such a possibility even existed? The thought of other humans is what filled my head most of the time. Finally the bell rang; I jumped up eager to be on my way.

Just as I was rounding the corner I decided to go into the store I stopped into this morning.

No one was in there; which was odd. I thought Mr. Seagate lived behind that little counter. Then I noticed most of the store was gone. I couldn't figure out what was going on. I wasn't scared though. The thought of stealing never entered my mind because it wasn't a part of life. Stealing wasn't heard of, because it never happened. Just as I started to call out to find Mr. Seagate or his wife Mrs. Seagate, I felt something grab me from behind, and then I noticed the smell. Something I had never smelled before, it wasn't pleasant. Then I was out.

"This is odd, very odd. I don't know what to make of it."

"Do you think we should talk to Wanda?"

"No, I think we should wait until she wakes up"

What were these strange voices? Who are they talking about? Who is Wanda? And why would ….? NO! NO! NO! The Soul's promised! I could stay human! How could they lie? Soul's can't lie, can they? Why am I so afraid, I shouldn't feel fear? My thoughts weren't very coherent, was that part of the transition from human to, to… I couldn't even finish that though. Wait what was that last thing he said? Wait until I wake up, well they would just have to wait! I could fake sleep better then the best of them! I was a better actor than any one I ever knew! Of course I knew that! All I ever did was act. Act like a Soul acting like a human. I could maintain this for a very long time, until the Soul started to take over that is. How long did I have? Was this something that was mentioned at school? Maybe I should have paid more attention? I was getting restless; I had to know what was going on before I wasn't me anymore. I barely opened one eye, the eyelashes covering everything. I couldn't tell for sure where I was but I wasn't in a Healing Facility. This place was too dark, dark and dirty?

"I think she's coming to. Brant grab the flashlight!"

"Flashlight! Why?"

He took a deep breath. "Because she'll want to know that we're human too!"

"Oh, good point Doc."

I heard a clink; I could feel the heat coming off of them as they stood on either side of me. I took a slow deep breath; this place smelled to; again I didn't know what that smell was. I opened my eyes, and just laid there. Shock was always the best reaction right? Then I realized what he just said, they're humans too? Shock was unequivocally the way to go. I could barley remember to breath --as I looked from one man to the other.

"I think she's in shock Doc." He stated this fact, it was obvious, but he wasn't surprised.

"We all would be." He said looking away for only a second, and then he looked back down at me. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything? Its ok you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." His words were only mildly relieving; he must have had practice with this part, but I knew I couldn't be safe, I was with humans!

"Please… Don't…" I said in a hushed whisper, it was all I could seem to vocalize. Tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't control myself any more. The one called Doc placed his hand on the corner of my forehead. I inched away, that was as far as I could get my body to move.

"Do you need more time? We will wait until you're ready to talk. We promise your safe here." I had closed my eyes; I wasn't sure who had said this.

"But you're human." All my thoughts came back to this fact.

"Our being human scares you?" He chuckled, and then quickly got a hold of himself. Perhaps because he noticed that he continued to scare me. I was still frozen in place.

"I should go get her something to eat, and some water." Doc just nodded as Brant turned slowly and walked out. It was then – as I watched him leave the room—that I realized why it was so dark and dirty. We were underground, in a cave. The walls were rock, a dark blackish purple colored rock. I looked back at the other human, feeling a tiny bit more relaxed. I noticed a white spray can in his hand that had the word 'Relaxes' written on the side. Humans with Healers' medicines? How did they get those? And how did they know how to use them? The first question reminded me of how I got here. Thievery. I had only heard about it once before. That is why I didn't realize what was happening when it was happening. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but please let me know of your feeling ok. Are you hurt?" I just shook my head, I couldn't say anything. I just laid there in silence staring at the ceiling, Doc sat there patiently. Then walked in Brant, he had a tray full of food. It smelled great compared to the odd smell of the room, a smell I still couldn't place. Just as the smell took over my nose my stomach reacted. It spoke more then I did. I was embarrassed to have it betray me.

"I brought soup, rolls and some water for you." His voice was smoothing, I could tell he was trying really hard not to frighten me. He had set the tray down on a cot next to the one I was laying on.

My mind leapt to a few daydreams I had not to long ago, what if there were other humans? Maybe this was a good thing? Even if it wasn't I was one of them too, so how bad could it be? I started to sit up, finding it was harder then I anticipated. Brandt placed a hand behind my left shoulder and the other under my right elbow. His touch was just as soothing as his voice was. His hands felt more like a cosset, a caress. Then he placed the tray in front of my crossed legs. My eyes widened as I realized just how much food there was. I could feel him chuckle again, but didn't hear him this time. Again he was being gentle, as not to frighten me. "I brought some for us too." His voice was warm. He smiled, that was just as warm. Doc picked up his food and took it to a desk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Doc give a look to Brandt. With out him actually saying anything I couldn't be sure, but it seemed he was telling him something, and then his head nodded towards me.

Then I realized he saw the comfort I hadn't really noticed I had with Brandt. I slowly picked up a bottle of water. I took a few sips, then I started to chug it quietly. When I had finished it, Brandt opened and handed me another.

"Thank you." I forced out with a small half smile. He probably couldn't even see it; perhaps he would hear it in my voice. I was trying to be as gentle as he was.

"You're welcome. I... I'm Brandt" He talked slow, and quiet; again for me.

"I'm Pale… Moon… Ray…" I stated in a long drawn out sentence. Talking seemed to be getting easier with each passing moment.

"That's a pretty name, do you mind my asking how you got a, a Soul's name? You are human right?" At first I was stunned by the question, why wouldn't I have a Soul's name? Then I took into consideration the second part of his question. I am human, I have thought those words everyday, but they weren't as true then as they were at this moment in time.

I took a few seconds to gather my thoughts.

"Yes, I am human, my mother is a Soul, she… The… The color of my skin reminded her of the moons rays at night." I could feel the questioning eyes from the other side of the room, from Doc. I'm sure both of them had a lot more questions now. But it all had seemed rather normal to me, until now. Before they could ask anything, I started with my story, trying to choose my words carefully and slowly so I wouldn't have to explain more than once. I had rehearsed this many times, just in case there were other humans in this world.

"When I was 11 my mother Sapphire Petals Blow Gently to the East was placed into my natural mother's body, she instantly felt for me what my natural mother couldn't. Because of that, she insisted on me living my life as nature had intended."

"So you lived among the Soul's as a human?" Brandt was astonished, but he kept his composure. That had to be hard, I could tell by his eyes. So full of questions, fear, excitement, but the rest of his face remained calm. I just nodded. "Amazing." Was all Doc said.

I picked up a roll; it had to be fresh, as it was still slightly warm. I picked at it, chewed slowly. Even after all the water I just drank my mouth was still dry, and uncomfortable. Then I picked up the soup and sipped at it. It wasn't the best, very bland. But it felt good to have something warm and liquid stream down my throat and into my stomach. I hadn't realized I was getting sleepy until Doc said something about it.

"You must be exhausted, all things considered. Brandt let's go so she can get some sleep." He said as he swiftly left to room, maybe I wasn't the only one who was getting tired. Then I yawned, sure enough I was pretty tired. Brandt started to pick things up. Before I could stop myself or even think twice I blurted out "Will you stay?" My voice was shaky, my hands were trembling. The thought of being in this place alone was worse then the fear of being here at all.

He was a little astounded that I would ask, or maybe it was the insecurity behind the question.

"I will stay if that is what you want?" was his reply. I just nodded. Talking to Brandt was getting easier but non vocal answers were still the easiest. "Ok, I will stay." He seemed to be pleased with this, as was I. He fixed up a cot near the door. He was giving me some space. I could tell that he took this situation fairly seriously. He was a protector, but what was he protecting; me, the others, or both?

"Sleep well Pale Moon Ray." He mumbled as he laid himself down.

"And you as well." was my reply. It couldn't have taken me long to fall asleep. The next thing that I remembered was Brandt slightly shaking my shoulder and whispering something, what he was saying I couldn't make out. I was still half asleep. Then my eyes shot open and I let out a slight scream. It couldn't have been too loud, but it startled the both of us.  
"You're ok, nothings hurting you. You're ok. You were having a dream, talking in your sleep. I don't think you were enjoying the dream. At that moment I remembered what I was dreaming: _I had woken up in a Healing Facility. No I didn't wake up, not me as me but me as a host for a Soul. My mother was waiting, patiently and excited to see who her new daughter was._ It was then that I started to weep silently. Brandt just wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I buried my face into his chest. He was strong, fairly muscular, but very careful, he was gentle. Always gentle. I then fell asleep in his arms.

When the heat of light touched my face I awoke. I was still in his arms; he must have just woken as well. It took me a while to remember everything that had happened. Brandt was patient, waiting until I was ready to talk or move. It took me a little bit before I knew what to think of the situation. Again my stomach said more then I could. He let out a small chuckle; I was getting use to those.  
"How about I go get you something to eat?"

"I don't know why I'm so hungry; it feels like I just ate."

"It's the cave; you can lose all sense of time down here." He smiled and got up.

"I will be right back that is unless; you would like to go with me?" My eyes widened.

"I bet you would like a couple of minutes to your self, I will be right back. I promise you'll be fine."

Brandt wasn't gone for very long, just a couple of minutes like he had said. I knew because I counted the seconds while he was gone. I didn't have much else to do. If I was being honest with myself it was because I wanted to be with him.

"I brought some cereal, with milk, the milk is from a powder so it isn't that great but it works when we don't have real milk. And I brought bread with honey. And some more water." Yet once again my stomach talked more than I. I practically gulped everything down. Brandt ate almost as fast. When we had finished he looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"You have a question you want to ask? I can tell." He gave me a sheepish grin.

"I was wondering why you were so scared of us. I mean, why be afraid of humans?"

The list of reasons why humans were scary started to roll through my head, but as I searched for a reasonable reason, I had none. The only two humans I had met in quite some time were really nice to me, patient, kind, and gentle. Not evil, vile, malicious, and violent. No they didn't show any of those horrible qualities that I had been taught. I took a deep breath and then began.

"I was taught not to trust humans. That they were horrible creatures."

"But your human," He paused, there was more to that question, but he didn't finish it. He didn't have to. I understood the confusion he was feeling, I was feeling it too.

"I. I believe I am just as confused as you are." With that it seemed that I had ended the conversation for a while. We just sat there in silence. We both were contemplating what was just said. Brandt was the one to end the silence.

"Do you think you're up for a little walk? I'm sure you would like to freshen up a bit?"

"I. I'm not sure." Was all I could answer. Was I ready to meet this new world? I was scared out of my mind. He was correct though, I did need to freshen up, really bad.

"How long have I been here?"

"Only two days, but the bathing room is very relaxing. We don't have to go anywhere if you're not ready." Up until now I hadn't been afraid of much, this constantly being afraid thing was getting to be very exhausting. Being surrounded by warm water sounded delightful. I could manage the rest as long as I had something to look forward to right? I pondered it for a minute or two.

"I think I will try." I could at least try, of that I was certain.

"I will be with you every step, the second you want to turn around just let me know ok." Again I resorted to nodding. My hands started to clam up, I was getting nervous and we hadn't even gotten to the hall way yet. Brandt must have noticed, because his left arm was immediately around my shoulders and his right hand in mine when we stepped into –and I was correct it was a—hallway. There wasn't much light, I could hardly see. That didn't bother Brandt; he must have traveled this dark passage a lot. Then we reached a large room, in the middle there was a dark square, and in the square something was growing but I couldn't tell what. There were about ten people in there. When I saw them I froze in place. They didn't notice me at first, but when one did they all did. I inched as much of myself behind Brandt as I could with out letting his arm let go of me. One was whispering, a female. A little taller than I, she looked athletic, but pretty. She was talking to a man, taller than her. I could tell easily that they were together.

"That's Melanie, and she is talking to Jared. Its ok, they're all just curious, that's all."

"I don't know if I can." I held back a few tears that were filling in my eyes, I wouldn't let them fall over and give away my weakness.

"Sure you can. I am right here, nothings going to happen." Again all I could do was nod.

We continued to walk. I kept my eyes down. I couldn't look at their faces. We walked for awhile, but I couldn't tell you where or how we got there. All I saw were my feet.

"Here we are, be careful over there! There isn't any floor. But if you go straight through there." He pointed my face in the direction he wanted me to go." The first room is the bathing room, the second is the latrine. Here is a flashlight so you can see where you're going. Most of us don't need it anymore, but you will need at least the first few times."

When he finished showing me where to go he cleared his throat.

"I asked someone to bring you some clothes, her name is Wanderer, but she goes by Wanda." I started to tense up.

"She is a Soul. But she lives with us." A crease formed on my forehead. A Soul living with humans, that's absurd, it's unheard of!

"She is just around the corner; she really wants to meet you. Is it ok if she comes out?"

"O…k…" I said meekly. I watched her in the dark, she walked very slowly. She had a small pile of clothes in her hands, a towel and a small bag. I wasn't sure what was in the small bag, soap maybe.

"Hi." She kept her voice at a whisper; she had a small inviting smile on her face. She was tiny with golden curls. I was at ease almost immediately, but I still clung to Brandt. He didn't mind, he just held on to me.

"I'm not going to take up to much of your time, I'll bet you will want to keep to yourself until you get used to everything. I brought you some clean clothes, and a towel, some soap and shampoo. If there is anything else you need or want just let Brandt or I know, ok?"

"Ok." I started to feel more like myself. I reached my hands for the stuff she had for me.

She continued to smile. I could tell she wasn't going to say anything until I started talking. She was waiting for me to feel more at ease.

"Thank you, I…" then I stopped; I didn't know what to say, so I kept it at that and repeated it.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." She took a deep breath,

"Brandt I will see you later." Then she quietly yet quickly walked out the way we came in. Brant then looked down at me.

"I will be just on the other side of the door; I won't go any further, ok?"

"Ok." was my only response.

As soon as I was completely in the warm water, all of my muscles relaxed. I wasn't particularly trying to hurry, but I was done faster then I would have thought. I pulled on the clothes that were brought to me, a pair of cut off jeans and a cream colored shirt and a pair of socks. I pulled on the tennis shoes that I had on before. Then I walked towards where Brandt had said he would be. I let out a sigh a relief when I saw him there. Then I saw someone else. He was an older man with a grey beard. He held a gun, almost stroking it like a pet.

"Hi hun, I understand that you're not quite comfortable with strangers just yet, and I respect that. But I do need to know all guests who are in my house." He reached out his hand to shake mine. I instinctively gave him mine.

"I'm Jeb, it's nice to meet you finally." His voice was sincere.

"I'm…"

"Pale Moon Ray, yes your name has been on the lips of everyone here."

I blushed slightly. I wasn't sure of when but it was now that I noticed that Brandt's arm was around me once again. I'm sure my embarrassment was evident.

"Well now that I have met you, you may be on your way." He motioned for us to continue.

"Oh, Brandt umm we will be harvesting the spinach tomorrow, we, we could use your help."

"Of course, sure thing Jeb." Was Brant's reply.

We walked back to the room I that we had stayed in the night before. On the way back Brant gave me the 'Grand Tour De Cave' as he called it

The kitchen had a few people in there, from what I could tell they were making something, bread perhaps. There were more people in the big round room, this time it was lighter. And I could tell that was where they had the spinach. There was another room much the same, but smaller. They were gathering corn.

"It's amazing hu? Who would of thought we could have gardens inside of a cave? Jeb is a

genius." Brant was being more talkative, he explained everything. Not in great detail, but enough so someone who wasn't from this world would understand. I say world because that is what it's like in here. They have their own world in this cave, away from the outside world, my world.

Soon after the 'Grand Tour De Cave' we found ourselves back at the Hospital Wing.

Brandt explained that Doc was a doctor before the invasion. He told me about Wanda, and how they had the Soul medical equipment. I was beginning to realize that humans actually weren't as bad as I had been led to believe. From which arose more questions and doubts in my mind. But fear was starting slip into a thing of the past.

I was to stay in the Hospital Wing for another night, the next day they would find a more suitable place for me to stay.

"Well I can go get dinner for us; unfortunately it will be the same as last night."

I could tell that Brandt truly was a nice person; he wasn't putting on an act. Not for me.

"That's fine, I think I am so hungry I would eat dirt." Though I hadn't done anything, I was starving. Brandt laughed, he didn't hold back this time. I enjoyed that he was as comfortable around me as I was becoming around him.

As promised he brought soup, rolls and water; just like we had for breakfast.

"I brought something extra; I thought you would maybe be ok with a little company?"

My heart fluttered a little, but I could handle this. Right?

"Oh, ok" I tried earnestly to handle it, with a hint of a smile even.

In walked a girl and a guy, they were holding hands. I knew I should remember their names, Brandt had pointed them out this morning er, afternoon. They both were smiling, the girl more so.

"This is Melanie and Jared. Remember from earlier. Also Melanie was a host for Wanda." Brandt was very patient with me. This was good, because this was going to take some time to get used to. I just nodded my head.

Melanie asked a few questions, like my name, where I was from, what planet my mother had been on before coming to Earth. I didn't have to explain things to her like I did the other humans. I suppose that is because of Wanda, a Soul that had been in her body for a time. Other than that dinner was fairly quiet. Soon after Melanie and Jared left, they took the dished with them. Brandt and I stayed, both exhausted from the day we didn't have much to do or say. Doc popped in to see how everything was going, then left almost as fast as he came.

"Well, did you want me to stay again tonight or would you prefer to some time to yourself?" Brandt was a gentleman; it didn't take long to see that clearly.

"I think. I would like for you to stay, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He gave a half smile, and then he yawned.

"I think it's time to hit the sack, what do you think?"

Before I could say either way, I yawned in agreement.

"Goodnight Pale Moon Ray."

"Goodnight Brandt."

At that we both curled up on our respective cots, he turned out the lantern and we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host – Fanfiction

I in no way own or claim any rights to The Host or to Stephenie Meyer, this is purely FANFICTION!!

-The Human amongst Souls-

Chapter 2: A Night of Understanding

As I drifted to sleep I started to remember a long forgotten past. I repressed most memories of my existence before my Soul mother saved me from a life of adversity.

The dream was full of little flashes of my childhood.

The first was a flashback happened when I was five. My first day of school, I was nervous as any kid would be. But my mother showed no emotion. As I stepped out of the car she did nothing, said nothing. Other mothers were crying holding on to their children, giving them word of encouragement. None of this had made sense that day, but it does now.

Then at was my 8th birthday. I had begged and begged to have a party. My mother promised I could have one. I waited and waited, the friends were supposed to be there any minute. I sat by the door all night. No body came.

In the third flashback I was eleven. I was walking home from school, something I had started doing recently. My mother just couldn't seem to get herself up for me to arrive to school on time. I no longer (if at anytime) took priority in my mother's life. When I walked through the front door I could feel a change. Something was different. My mother walked out of the kitchen, and then the impossible happened. She gave me a hug. That was something she never did.

I felt a wave of emotions; shock, fear, cheer, sorrow. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I ran to my room and didn't come out. My mother didn't bother me until dinner was ready.

There wasn't much talk over dinner. Which could be normal, but any talk was abnormal for us. My brain was telling me something was wrong. But in my heart I knew what was happening had to be good.

The next few flashes were shorter but not insignificant. My new mother telling me she was a Soul, me excepting my mother, and then back to just the other day.

I was walking into the store, the empty store. Looking back I now saw what I couldn't register then. In the instant I felt a familiar pair of arms around me I saw in a far corner three men, one being Mr. Seagate with a white cloth held to his mouth. The other two were holding on to him. In another corner a girl, was small with long blonde curls. Then I smelled that funny smell. Even with the familiar arms I couldn't shake the anxiety. With that I awoke with a slight gasp.

My breathing had picked up, there were tears streaming down my face. After a short while, I started to calm myself down. My face was dry again. My breathing had slowed. 'Maybe I should try to get back to sleep.' I thought to myself. But I couldn't. My brain was on over load. There was too much to think about; so I did just that. I flipped through them one by one each segment of my life, with out exception, piece by piece. I came to terms with each one. Then I came to the most present. I couldn't find a reason for any of it.

Nothing made sense to me. I could now put names to the faces I saw. Wanda with the golden curls was to my right. Jared was with Mr. Seagate in his arms and the white cloth to his face. Doc was standing next to them. Then the familiar arms, why were they so familiar? Then it hit me.

Brandt.

Only his arms would seem familiar. Only him could I have remembered. Why? That was my only question. Why would they feel the need to ruin a beautiful world, my world? The only thing that mattered now was that question and how I could get it answered. But, could I ask it? Would I get an honest answer? Could I handle the answer if it came? As the questions flooded my brain I drew weary and fatigued. I started to slip back into sleep. I went back to the first day with my new mother. I was in my closet, arms wrapped around my knees. I was too tired to continue on a real crying jag. No coherent thoughts to inundate my already flooded mind. I silently wept small tears.

Again Brandt woke me with a gentle shake. Amazingly enough it was still dark. It was still in the night hours.

"Shh… Ray?"

"What's wrong is everything ok?"

I could feel the drying tears on my face. I hadn't only been crying in my dream. Am I to trust him any further? I had questions, and I needed them answered immediately.

"I need to know why." I stated, not a question. The tears continued.

"Why what?" Brandt had a look of concern on his face.

"How can you take a Soul…" I couldn't formulate my question, there was to much emotion. My breathing was erratic.

"Souls didn't do anything wrong, everything they do is out of love! They don't fight, they don't lie, and this world is a better place because of them. My mother, she, she…" Again I couldn't finish what I so desperately needed to say.

He sat next to me on my cot and just wrapped his arms around me, those familiar strong caring arms. I didn't know if this was right, but it was what I wanted. I wanted to trust Brandt. I felt I needed to trust him.

He took a deep breath and let out a hushed sigh.

"I am so sorry. We must look like a group psychopaths."

"But you need to understand that," he took another deep breath.

"Earth did have some horrible qualities, we understand that. We are not perfect, we all do wrong from time to time. But it is our life, our world. It isn't for others to claim.

Yes Souls by default are good. Some are even better, but that doesn't justify the choice to take our world from us."

I nodded my head as I understood and accepted this explanation. I however still felt an overwhelming emotion about my mother. I wouldn't want her replaced with the human 'mother'. I wanted Sapphire Petals Blow Gently to the East. She was my mother. I believe Brandt understood this. It was odd how much we could understand about each other with out saying much.

Brandt pressed his lips gently to my hair, and kissed the top of my head. It was an act to show concern and to bring comfort to me. He laid me back down; we just laid there.

My tears finally came to and end and slowly dried. Brant was patient as always. He didn't budge, not even once. Just laid there holding onto me, until I was ready to move or talk. At this moment I knew my heart was right. I could, would and should trust Brandt. Besides my mother, he was the only true, constant, honest, understanding, beautiful heart I knew and connected with.

For the last time that night I fell asleep. No dreams to frighten me again, not while in Brandt's arms. I was safe until morning.


End file.
